A kiss is the best present you can give someone!
by Soiku-grl
Summary: AU childhood birthday story. Happy birthday Sasuke!  After the party and the cake, little Sasuke finds out he has one more present! What could it be?  Very light dusting of Naru/Sasu.


In honor of Sasuke's birthday, I decided to write this adorable little one shot.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto….

Note: The spelling mistakes ARE supposed to be there!

* * *

**A kiss is the best birthday present ever!**

It was July 23, a day Sasuke had been waiting for since last year. It was the day he finally turned 5 years old, which was a very big deal in the little Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke looked at the clock, which read 4:23 P.M.

"Only…" Sasuke counted on his fingers quietly "7 more minutes!" The raven haired boy raced downstairs, where he promptly ran into his older brother Itachi. "Sorry aniki…" Sasuke said, hanging his head low. Itachi just chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Its ok little brother… just try to watch where you are going, ok?" Sasuke nodded enthusiastically. Just then, the doorbell rang and the first guest arrived.

(time skip-6:30 p.m.)

Sasuke waved goodbye to the last party guest and shut his front door. He walked back into the living room where his mom was sweeping up the floor. "Sasuke… why don't you take all of your presents to your room now?" She said, not looking up from her sweeping. Sasuke nodded and gathered up all of his presents and took them upstairs. As Sasuke opened his bedroom door, he saw an orange blob sitting on his bed.

"Naruto?" The orange blob, now named Naruto, nodded his head.

"Happy birthday Sas'ke!" Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down next to Naruto.

"Why weren't you at my party? I invited you…" Naruto started bouncing up and down a tiny bit.

"'Cause I didn't want evybody to see my present to you!" Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Where is your present, Naruto?" Naruto leaned over and gave Sasuke a very soft kiss on his lips and pulled back, his cheeks dusted pink from blushing.

"That was your present! Iruka said a kiss is the bestest present you can give someone…" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke just smiled and lightly kissed Naruto back.

"I love you Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto just smiled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Love you too, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered back.

For the next few hours, Naruto and Sasuke just sat there, watching the sunset on Sasuke's bed, which was where Itachi found the two boys, who were curled up next to each other with smiles of content on their young faces. Itachi snapped a quick picture of the two and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him so he wouldn't disturb the cute moment.

(time skip- 13 years later)

18 year old Sasuke walked in through the front door of his apartment, having just come back from a surprise party his friends threw him. He walked into his bedroom and saw someone sitting on his bed. He closed the door and walked over to his bed and sat down. "Naruto? Why weren't you at the party?" Naruto got up and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Well… I didn't want everybody to see my present to you…" Naruto leaned in and deeply kissed Sasuke on the lips. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled back. Sasuke stood up and leaned against Naruto.

"Remember my fifth birthday party, Naruto?" Naruto nodded, not knowing where Sasuke was going with this. Sasuke continued. "Well… Out of all of the gifts I got that day… yours was the best one of all…" Sasuke then kissed Naruto on the lips with the same amount of passion and love Naruto kissed with. Sasuke pulled back a few seconds later and sat down on his bed, Naruto following right after.

"I love you Naruto…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, afraid that if he talked too loud, he would break the moment.

"Love ya too, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered back. The two boys then curled up next to each other and watched the sunset together. And right there on the windowsill, was the picture of the two boys, 13 years earlier, curled up and sleeping next to each other. On the bottom of the frame, there was a small message inscribed. The message read: "A kiss is the best birthday presents you can give someone…"

* * *

Is it true? Did I just write a NaruSasu that didn't have a lemon in it? I'm amazed with myself!

R&R

(If it isn't too much to ask… Would you can wish me a happy birthday, since my birthday is tomorrow…)


End file.
